LOVE OF MY LOVE
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Reid era um simples estudante que trabalhava no FBI, ele fazia a vitimologia, um dia ele conhece Aaron Hotchner que tinha acabado de perder a esposa para um serial killer e tinha se tornado pai solteiro. Um dia Jack se perde na sala de Reid, o menino tem quatro anos e passa o tempo escondido atrás do sofá da sala de Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Love of my life

 **Autor: Mazzola Jackson**

 **Shipper:** Aaron Hotchner/ Spencer Reid

 **Advertências:** sobrenatural (Reid fica gravido de alguma maneira) flashbacks a respeito da morte de Haley Brown.

 **Resumo:** Reid era um simples estudante que trabalhava no FBI, ele fazia a vitimologia, um dia ele conhece Aaron Hotchner que tinha acabado de perder a esposa para um serial killer e tinha se tornado pai solteiro. Um dia Jack se perde na sala de Reid, o menino tem quatro anos e passa o tempo escondido atrás do sofá da sala de Reid. Reid procurava pelo prédio todo e não encontra o filho, até entrar na sala de Reid. Jack estava no colo de Reid ouvindo uma história.

 **Capitulo um**

Spencer Reid estava sentado em sua mesa, fazendo os relatórios de vitimologia dos arquivos em sua mesa escrevendo freneticamente, ele era um garoto de vinte e seis anos que gostava de seu trabalho, ele esperava um dia poder se juntar a alguma equipe do prédio, mas ele duvidava, ele era um caso especial. Ele tinha síndrome de aspenger, lia mais de duas mil palavras por minuto e sabia ver coisas que ninguém mais conseguia ver nas cenas de crime. Ele se odiava por ser daquele jeito, sua própria família não tinha lhe dado muito amor e ele cresceu sendo um garotinho sozinho.

Spencer era filho único da família Reid, sua mãe tinha esquizofrenia e ele quase não tinha sobrevivido em seu nascimento, mas sua mãe disse que ele iria sobreviver se estivesse na incubadora, meia hora depois que nasceu, ele estava chorando a plenos pulmões querendo sua mãe. Os médicos claro ficaram assustados com aquilo e entregaram a criança para a mãe. Spencer amava muito sua mãe por ser quem ela era.

Ele tinha se formado no colegial com doze anos, ele era um garoto prodigo, ele era inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem, mas ele não se importava, ele sabia que era especial e que um dia alguém precisaria de seus conhecimentos. Entrou na faculdade de medicina tão cedo e logo se formou, assim como também cursou matemática e física. Ele estava sempre se informando nas coisas que gostava de estudar, ele não se importava que não tinha amigos na faculdade, com isso ele podia ficar muito sossegado sem ter que se preocupar em ir a algum lugar que não gostava.

Spencer terminou um dos relatórios de um caso totalmente a parte, ele não imaginava que assassinos tinham imaginação para aquele crime em particular, aquele era um dos casos que preferia não ver nunca mais em sua vida, ele era um estudante ainda, ele estava cursando um curso de direito, ele queria se informar melhor nas leis dos estados, ele não sabia no futuro. Ele não queria fazer feio quando fosse recrutado para alguma equipe.

Um momento depois ouviu sua porta sendo aberta, mas assim que olhou para cima, não viu ninguém, franziu o cenho e então voltou a escrever seus relatórios, ele queria terminar aquilo o quanto antes para que pudesse ir para a faculdade naquela noite, ele tinha uma prova para fazer. Então terminou mais cinco relatórios de crimes horríveis e então se deitou no sofá para descansar um pouco, foi aí que viu um menininho escondido atrás de seu sofá, ele não imaginava encontrar aquele menino em sua sala, ele queria saber de quem era aquele filho.

-/-/-/-/-

Aaron estava em sua sala perto da sala de conferencias fazendo seus próprios relatórios sobre os crimes que trabalhou, ele parou em algum momento para ver como estava seu filho, mas parou o que estava fazendo completamente, seu filho não estava à vista, resolveu sair em procura do menino, ele não queria perder Jack também. Dois meses atrás ele tinha perdido sua esposa para um serial killer louco, um que tinha matado 53 pessoas inocentes, pessoas de bem com a vida. Sua esposa tinha sido vítima do comensal louco.

Aaron se levantou da mesa e saiu para procurar seu filho, ele não queria o menino sozinho em lugar algum, era capaz de acabar se machucando com as coisas que pudesse encontrar no caminho. Ele sabia que seu filho não tinha superado o trauma de ter perdido sua mãe para um louco. Ele procurou em todo o andar, não encontrou o menino por nenhuma parte, resolveu ir para Garcia, ele queria que ela visse as câmeras ele queria saber onde tinha ido seu filho, ele esperava que ele estivesse no prédio ainda.

Garcia encontrou Jack entrando na sala de Spencer Reid não sair mais de lá. Aaron saiu correndo para a sala do outro nem prestando atenção no que Garcia dizia, ele só queria encontrar seu filho de novo, saber se ele estava bem. Ele sabia que Spencer era um garoto prodigo e que tinha síndrome de aspenger, mas ele não se importava, ele sabia que ele era um homem inteligente, tinha conversado com ele uma única vez e tinha gostado do garoto, mas nunca mais tinha conversado com ele e Spencer também não tinha puxado assunto.

— Jack! –disse Aaron quando entrou na sala de Spencer.

Encontrou seu filho no colo de Spencer ouvindo uma história de ninar, ele não podia acreditar, seu filho estava ouvindo uma história de ninar de um completo estranho, ele não conseguia imaginar aquilo. Seu filho nunca tinha sido de sentar no colo de estranho nenhum, mas com Reid, ele tinha sido aceitável, e quieto.

— Papai! –respondeu o pequeno menino de quatro anos e meio.

Spencer ficou chocado quando descobriu quem era o pai de Jack, ele não tinha ciência de que o outro era um homem casado e de família, correção ele tinha acabado de ler um relatório do assassinato da esposa do outro, baixou a cabeça, ele não sabia o que fazer numa situação daquelas ele simplesmente não sabia como levar aquele assunto sem acabar machucando o outro ainda mais, ele tinha ciência de que Aaron tinha amado muito sua esposa.

— Eu posso saber porque você fez isso Jack? Fiquei preocupado. –perguntou Aaron pegando o filho no colo.

— Eu não sei papai. –respondeu o garotinho se escondendo no pescoço de seu pai, ele queria chorar.

— Eu queria avisar, mas eu não sabia quem era seu pai. Agora eu preciso ir correndo para a faculdade, eu tenho uma prova para fazer. –respondeu Spencer se estremecendo, ele tinha medo de Aaron, por isso nunca mais tinha conversado com o outro.

Aaron percebeu que Spencer tinha estremecido, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo, ele não era assustador nem nada pelo estilo, mas agora via ao contrário, ele queria saber o que Garcia tinha a dizer a respeito de Reid. Spencer pegou sua bolsa pendurada no gancho ao lado do sofá e seu casaco, ele tinha certeza de que chegaria tarde na faculdade e na prova, sabia que acabaria perdendo alguns pontos, mas ele não se importava. Jack tinha sido um menino muito curioso quando o encontrou, ele sabia que o menino se sentiu afeiçoado a ele e ele não podia fazer nada, ele tinha certeza de que o pai dele não queria que o menino se aproximasse dele, ele estava acostumado a ser sozinho.

Spencer percebeu naquele momento que tinha se apaixonado pelo pai do menino, mas não queria levar aquilo adiante sabendo que o outro não curtia aquelas coisas e ele preferia não se machucar com nada daquilo, ele não foi feito para ser amado e muito menos ser amante de alguém, ele queria chorar naquele momento, ele simplesmente se odiava por ser uma pessoa sozinha, ele não queria mais ser sozinho, Jack tinha lhe acordado um sentimento que jamais pensou em sentir alguma vez na vida.

— Obrigado por tudo que fez por meu filho hoje. –disse Aaron antes que perdesse a oportunidade de poder conversar com ele.

— Não tem de quê. –respondeu e saiu de sua sala, deixando o outro para trás.

Aaron olhou para onde o jovem tinha ido, ele sabia que o outro estava estudando direito, mas ele não queria que o jovem saísse do FBI, não ainda, não sem conhecer ele direito, mas ele não podia fazer nada, ele não podia prender ninguém no próprio trabalho se ele não gostasse. Olhou a sala do outro com cuidado e curiosidade, encontrou uma foto na mesa e viu que era uma mulher parecida com Reid e soube que se tratava de sua mãe. Pegou um pequeno bloco de notas do garoto, escreveu um pequeno bilhete.

 _Ainda quero te conhecer. Obrigado por ter contado uma história de ninar para Jack._

-/-/-/-/-

Spencer que entrava correndo na faculdade, assim que chegou na sala, soube que o professor ainda não tinha chegado, estava aliviado quando o homem em questão chegou atrás dele com a pasta de provas para distribuir entre os sessenta estudantes da sala. Spencer se sentou e esperou pelo sinal do professor para fazer a prova. Respondeu algumas perguntas fáceis rapidamente, assim como as respostas dissertativas, quando acabou entregou a prova para o professor e finalmente pode ir embora para casa, ele precisava descansar.

Ele chegou em sua casa, ele estava pronto para dormir, mas ele não conseguia, simplesmente sentia seu coração sendo comprimido de dor, ele sabia que choraria a noite toda. O que ele sentia era amor não correspondido, ele tinha certeza de que o outro não queria nada com ele, simplesmente se odiava por não poder ter nada romântico com ninguém. Ele até aquele momento não entendia porque as pessoas não gostavam de quem tinha síndrome de aspenger, ele não tinha culpa por ter nascido daquele jeito.

-/-/-/-/-

Aaron foi para a sala de Garcia, ele precisava saber o que ela queria dizer a respeito de Spencer Reid, ele queria conhecer aquele homem da cabaça aos pés.

— O que você ia me dizer sobre Reid? –perguntou entrando na sala de Garcia.

— Ah ele tem síndrome de aspenger, ele é uma pessoa menos sociável. –respondeu vendo como o filho do chefe se escondia no pescoço do pai.

— Tio Spence não é assim. –repreendeu Jack defendendo Spencer.

Aaron sabia que seu filho tinha razão, Spencer tinha contado uma história de ninar para seu filho. O outro homem tinha sido sociável com seu filho, e seu filho tinha confiado nele, sendo que ele não confiava em mais ninguém senão seu pai.

— Eu discordo, Spencer deve ter seus momentos. –respondeu e então saiu da sala de Garcia, ele simplesmente não podia confirmar nela para aquilo que dizia sobre Spencer.

Aaron queria conhecer Spencer, ele queria saber como o jovem lidava com o preconceito a sua volta, ele queria poder proteger aquele garoto. Ele precisava conhecer a fundo aquele jovem, tinha percebido que sentia coisas inexplicáveis por Reid e não sabia como proceder com aquilo, ele tinha medo de acabar se machucando no processo. Ele percebeu que tinha se apaixonado pelo mais jovem.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais uma história minha sobre Spencer Reid e Aaron Hotchner... espero que vocês gostem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois**

No dia seguinte Spencer voltou para sua sala vazia e triste, ele não tinha nenhum amigo em seu trabalho, as vezes ele queria poder ir embora e não voltar mais, ele simplesmente não podia mais ficar por ali sofrendo sozinho. Ele queria terminar todos os arquivos que estava em sua mesa e sumir do mapa de vez, mas encontrou o bilhete de Hotchner, ele nunca pensou que fosse encontrar um bilhete do outro. Ele simplesmente não achava que o homem, chefe de uma equipe quisesse conhecer ele, arrancou a folha irritado e jogou fora, ele não podia confiar em ninguém. Pegou a primeira pasta do topo e voltou a avaliar os relatórios dos agentes, corrigiu as palavras erradas como vinha fazendo, ele estava começando a odiar aquele trabalho.

Ouviu a sua porta sendo aberta de novo, se levantou e olhou para baixo, ali viu o menininho que tinha cativado seu coração, ele não queria sofrer mais, não mais. Antes que o menino se escondesse, pegou o menino com cuidado no colo e se dirigiu para a sala do lado da sala de conferencias, ele queria ficar sozinho naquele momento. No corredor todos os outros funcionários viram o jovem agente com o filho de Aaron no colo, ninguém acreditava no que viam, sempre acostumado em ver que o outro não tocava ninguém.

Aaron viu seu filho saindo de sua sala para ir para Spencer, ele não tinha dúvidas que seu filho se apegou ao jovem muito rapidamente, mas ele não imaginou ver Spencer em sua porta com seu filho no colo. Ele queria entender o que tinha acontecido naquele momento.

\- Deve cuidar melhor de seu filho, não pode deixar que ele escape de sua sala. –disse Spencer colocando Jack no sofá da sala de Aaron.

\- Algo errado com você? –perguntou Aaron, alguma coisa tinha mudado e ele queria saber o que era o quanto antes.

\- Cansei, acho que irei conversar com Strauss. Foi bom te conhecer. –respondeu e se virou para ir embora.

\- Espera, por favor, não vá. –disse Aaron, ele foi até o garoto, fechou a porta da sala.

Aaron puxou Spencer com carinho para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá, ele realmente queria conhecer aquele homem. Spencer se estremeceu quando o outro lhe puxou carinhosamente pela mão para se sentar ao lado dele no sofá, ele tinha medo do que aconteceria de verdade naquele momento, ele não tinha certeza se poderia confiar no outro, ele já tinha aguentado muito sofrimento na vida e não queria mais aquilo.

\- Eu realmente quero muito te conhecer, na nossa primeira conversa eu considerei recrutar você para minha equipe, eu não me importo se você é ou não antissocial, desde o primeiro momento que conversamos eu percebi que você é muito mais inteligente que o resto de minha equipe. –disse Aaron ainda segurando uma das mãos de Spencer.

Spencer não sabia o que dizer a respeito daquilo, ele tinha medo de ser rejeitado. Ele queria poder chorar, mas ele não queria chorar na frente do outro.

\- Está tudo bem não me responder. Eu te pergunto, tem certeza de que quer ir embora? –perguntou apertando a mão de Reid.

\- Eu… eu… eu não posso mais lidar com isso… isso dói… -respondeu estremecendo de medo.

\- O que dói? –perguntou Aaron, ele não estava entendendo nada.

\- Meu coração. –respondeu envergonhado, ele queria pelo menos tirar aquela dor do coração.

Aaron olhou para Spencer, agora entendia porque o outro estava agindo daquele jeito no dia anterior. Spencer tinha se apaixonado e estava com medo de ser machucado. Ele não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele não queria machucar Spencer, ele ainda estava com o coração partido por Haley ter partido.

 _Flashback_

 _Aaron e Haley tinha se separado antes de tudo acontecer. Aaron tinha ficado irritado quando a esposa disse para escolher melhor o trabalho se queria viver na vida de seu filho, mas ele não podia escolher aquilo, ele amava seu próprio trabalho, ele não sabia fazer outra coisa senão caçar assassinos em series. Sua equipe tinha visto a dor dele quando tinha recebido um ultimato, ele simplesmente assinou o divórcio sabendo que não valia mais a pena continuar vivendo numa mentira._

 _Seis meses depois Haley foi vítima de um serial killer louco, Aaron encontrou sua ex-esposa morta no antigo quarto deles, mesmo que a levassem para o hospital, já não adiantaria de nada, as tripas dela estava fora da barriga. O sangue enfeitava o quarto inteiro. Aaron não aguentou mais, no caminho tinha encontrado o homem tentando se ocultar entre as cortinas e logo estava numa luta desesperada para salvar sua própria vida, ele simplesmente não queria deixar aquela vida, não naquele momento, ele precisava saber se seu filho estava bem e vivo._

 _Logo Aaron estava socando o rosto de George Foyet até que ouviu o estralo do pescoço e mandíbula se quebrando, deixou o outro deitado no chão e foi atrás de seu filho. Encontrou o menino em seu antigo escritório dentro de um baú. O garotinho estava chorando quando ele tinha encontrado o menino e Aaron simplesmente abraçou seu filho apertado, não deixou que tirasse o menino de seu colo._

 _Fim flashback_

Aaron sabia que não podia mais continuar vivendo numa mentira, ele sabia que tinha gente lá fora que um dia poderia completar novamente seu coração, agora ali com Spencer ele estava sentindo novamente amor. Fez carinho no rosto do outro, mostrou que queria, mas que deixaria que Spencer decidisse se queria ir em frente com aquilo. Jack olhava os dois, ele queria que Spencer fosse protegido pelo seu pai, ele não tinha gostado do que Garcia tinha dito sobre Spencer.

Spencer ficou assustado com o carinho que Aaron Hotchner lhe dava, olhou nos olhos negro do homem, o que viu lhe deixou feliz, mas ele não sabia se poderia, ele tinha medo. Desviou o olhar e olhou para as mãos unidas, ele queria ter aquilo, mas não sabia como dizer ao outro sem se machucar ainda mais. Com cuidado Aaron puxou Spencer para deitar em seu peito, beijou a testa do garoto com amor, ele queria mostrar para o jovem que o amor nasce de muitas formas.

\- Eu queria, mas não sei prosseguir com isso, eu nunca tive ninguém em minha vida. –respondeu se estremecendo ainda mais. Aaron fez carinho nas costas de Spencer, ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

Spencer tinha sido negligenciado a vida toda e agora tinha medo de se entregar ao amor. Se afastou um pouco, beijou a testa de Spencer.

\- Irei devagar está bem, porque em momento nenhum quero te machucar. Eu perdi Haley, mas não quero perder você também. Ontem quando me deixou sozinho em sua sala, eu senti coisas que jamais pensei que fosse sentir de novo, e eu já não podia mais esconder isso, não podia mais ignorar meus próprios sentimentos. –disse Aaron, ainda olhando nos olhos castanhos claros de Spencer.

Spencer não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, ele simplesmente não sabia de mais nada. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia, ele também não queria perder aquilo com Aaron, ele também não sabia explicar as coisas que sentia pelo mais velho naquele momento, ele simplesmente não sabia. Ele não tinha certeza de como levar aquilo adiante, sendo que aquela seria sua primeira vez em um romance, ele simplesmente não tinha ideia de como era as coisas que aconteceria dali em diante. Decidiu voltar a se esconder no peito de Aaron.

Aaron sorriu, beijou a testa de Spencer outra vez, logo puxou seu pequeno filho para seu colo, ele queria que seu filho Jack também quisesse proteger Spencer, afinal tinha defendido o outro na noite anterior pelas coisas que Garcia tinha lhe dito. Aaron estava decidido a recrutar Spencer Reid para sua equipe, ele queria ficar de olho no jovem doutor, ele queria saber das coisas que o outro sabia, queria que ele tivesse alguém com quem contar no futuro, ele ainda queria conhecer ele ainda mais.

\- Então, aceita fazer parte de minha equipe, afinal tem uma vaga na equipe. –perguntou carinhoso.

\- Mas então não poderemos estar juntos. –respondeu, ele queria chorar naquele momento, ele não queria perder Aaron Hotchner daquele jeito.

\- Spencer, você não vai me perder, ninguém pode mandar no amor aqui dentro, simplesmente acontece. Penélope Garcia é casada com Kevin do segundo andar. Jeniffer é casada com um soldado da SWAT que faz parte do prédio. E Emily é casada com agente Rossi também de minha equipe. Porque conosco seria diferente? –perguntou esfregando as costas tremulas de Reid.

\- Eu não sei, talvez porque somos homens? –respondeu estremecendo de medo do desconhecido.

\- Derek Morgan outro de minha equipe, ele disse que ia apresentar uma pessoa, uma pessoa que todos nos iriam ficar chocados. Spencer, eu não me importo com o que as pessoas vão dizer, eu só quero ser feliz com você e poder proteger você de todos. –respondeu dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios finos de Spencer.

Spencer ficou comovido com a resposta de Aaron e mais comovido com seu primeiro beijo, ele queria ter aquilo nem que seja a última coisa que faria na vida. Logo em seguida olhou para Jack em seu colo, o menino estava sorrindo feliz, parecia que tinha ganhado um filho. Ele queria poder ter um filho no futuro, mas agora ele achava impossível estando num relacionamento com Aaron Hotchner, ele era um homem fiel, ele não queria ter que trair o outro para conquistar seus desejos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A equipe de Aaron Hotchner estava preocupada quando Aaron ainda não apareceu na sala de conferencias para um caso que tinha surgido, eles simplesmente não estava entendendo mais nada, mas Garcia tinha ido procurar Hotchner, mas encontrou a porta da sala fechada e uma pequena conversa sair de dentro do recinto, ela tinha reconhecido a voz de Spencer, ela não entendia, muitas pessoas não gostavam de Spencer por ele ser uma pessoa que só fica na dele e não cumprimentava as pessoas direito, ele era um homem que não tocava em ninguém, nem mesmo um abraço era possível obter do garoto. E ela odiou o pequeno homem desde então. Mas ela não entendia porque Aaron estava rindo com Spencer.

Resolveu ficar na dela, ela simplesmente não podia fazer nada quando ouviu a aprovação de Strauss para que Spencer entrasse na equipe de Aaron Hotchner, ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que o pequeno homem estava se juntando a eles a bordo da sala de conferencia, ainda não conseguia acreditar, era completamente impossível. Voltou para a sala de conferencia completamente chocada, ela não queria soltar aquela noticia, sabendo que Aaron iria explicar mais tarde para todos.

O restante da equipe olhara estranhados para Garcia, eles claro nunca tinham visto a analista técnica chocada antes, eles simplesmente acreditam que o choque era completamente diferente para Garcia, mas estavam errados, Garcia podia ser chocada as vezes.

Aaron entrou acompanhado de Spencer Reid depois de ter deixado o filho com uma das babás do FBI. Spencer não soltou a mão de Aaron, ele simplesmente não podia, ele ainda sentia medo das coisas que aconteceria ao redor dele naquele momento, ele tinha certeza de que tinha pessoas na equipe de Aaron que não gostava dele, ele sabia. Ele tinha conhecimento de que Penélope Garcia era uma daquelas pessoas que não queria ele por perto.

\- A partir de hoje Spencer Reid faz parte da equipe, e não eu não tirarei ele da equipe, e não admitirei que faltem com o respeito a ele. –disse e puxou sua própria cadeira para o jovem.

\- Mas ele é…

\- Para sua informação eu não sou autista, as pessoas assumem que o que eu tenho é uma doença que se pega pelo toque, mas acontece que síndrome de aspenger é totalmente diferente de qualquer outra coisa vista no mundo. Eu simplesmente não gosto de ser tocado pelo simples fato de que meus pais nunca me deram amor. –interrompeu Spencer, ele estava cansado de ouvir aquelas coisas absurdas a respeito dele.

O restante da equipe ficaram chocados com a revelação de Spencer Reid, eles nunca imaginaram que o jovem doutor tivesse sofrido tanto em sua vida. Aaron puxou outra cadeira vazia e se sentou ao lado de Spencer, ele não queria que o outro se sentisse sozinho naquele momento e apoiaria todas as coisas que Spencer quisesse revelar para sua equipe.

\- Porque você foi negligenciado? –perguntou Derek se contorcendo de ódio.

\- Minha mãe era esquizofrênica, os médicos diziam que ela não deveria ter engravidado, mas eu nasci sete meses depois, nasci praticamente morto, mas minha mãe obrigou os médicos a me colocarem na incubado que logo eu viveria, logo então quando menos esperavam eu gritei a plenos pulmões quando me tiraram de lá para dar espaço para outras crianças que nasciam. –respondeu, abaixou a cabeça naquele momento, ele simplesmente não podia contar o restante de sua vida.

Aaron puxou Spencer com cuidado para seu peito, deixou que o jovem se escondesse, ele não queria humilhar o outro para nada do mundo, ele sabia que Spencer estava querendo ser feliz naquele momento. Logo deixou a sala de conferencias com Spencer, ele não participaria daquele caso, ele precisava de tempo com o jovem.

A equipe ficaram comovidas com a história do nascimento de Spencer, aquilo era praticamente impossível, era inacreditável que aquele nascimento ocorreu, mas o olhar de Spencer realmente contava juma história diferente, ele realmente tinha sido morto em seu nascimento. Eles queriam saber do pai do garoto, queria saber se o pai dele estava lá apoiando aquela gravidez, mas quando viram o olhar de Spencer souberam que foi o pai dele que tinha desprezado o filho.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capitulo... e olha que revelação neh...**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado... bora ler o próximo capitulo.**

 **Até breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três**

Aaron levou Spencer de volta para sua sala, ele queria conhecer ele primeiramente antes que todos os outros ouvissem a história dele, ele queria conhecer ele para que pudesse proteger ele de todos que não conseguiam entender a seriedade da situação, ele sabia que todos os funcionários do FBI não gostavam dele pelo simples fato de não cumprimentar as pessoas, mas ele não se importava, ele entendia o jovem melhor agora, ele sabia que o jovem estava um tanto chocado por ter sido aprovado.

Spencer continuou deitado no peito de Aaron, ele gostava de ouvir o coração do outro batendo. Ele claro, não queria perder aquilo para nada do mundo, aquela era a primeira vez que ele se relacionava e queria conhecer aquele lado da vida, mas também queria ficar para sempre que Aaron, ele tinha sido o único que não tinha menosprezado ele quando o conheceu.

\- Porque você não me menosprezou quando me conheceu? –perguntou se afastando um pouco e olhando nos olhos negros de Aaron.

\- Eu sabia que você era diferente, seu modo me alertou para ser cuidadoso com você, mas também porque você me lembrou um amigo de infância, eu conheci as dificuldades dele, eu protegia o tempo todo e isso me permitiu conhecer um pouco sobre síndrome de aspenger. E quando te conheci, deu para perceber que você nunca foi amado em sua vida. E eu queria te conhecer ainda mais, queria saber quem era o homem por trás de tudo. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Spencer com carinho.

Spencer ouviu a história do outro atento, tinha ficado comovido quando o outro explicou que tinha conhecido uma outra pessoa com síndrome de aspenger, um que tinha conhecido na infância, ele queria saber quem era aquele amigo de infância do outro, queria saber como o outro estava naqueles momentos.

\- Onde esta esse amigo agora? –perguntou com cuidado.

\- Preso, eu não sei o que ele aprontou, mas um dia vi no jornal o nome dele e fiquei chocado, eu simplesmente nunca imaginei que um dia veria ele ser preso. –respondeu.

\- Já tentou conversar com ele? –perguntou curioso.

\- Eu fui advogado dele no tribunal, mas ele não me contou porque fez o que quer que tenha feito, ele já não confiava mais em mim, então deixei passar porque eu já não podia mais protege-lo. Porque esta me fazendo essas perguntas? –perguntou franzindo o cenho para Spencer, ele tinha ficado feliz com a curiosidade do outro, mas agora ele queria saber.

\- É que eu não conheci nenhuma pessoa com síndrome de aspenger, eu queria saber se eles eram igual eu. Mas seu amigo não é, o que quer que ele tenha feito eu nunca faria, nunca matei mesmo uma mosca quanto mais alguém precioso para alguém. –respondeu se estremecendo.

Aaron puxou Spencer para voltar a se deitar em seu peito, ele não se importava, ele sabia que Spencer estava assustado querendo conhecer o mundo e ele ainda. Sorriu beijando a testa de Spencer, ele sim era diferente de Andrew Miyage, ele era completamente diferente. Spencer jamais seria igual Andrew, não tinha como ser. Spencer sorriu ao ouvir novamente o coração do outro batendo ritmicamente.

\- Venha vamos sair um pouco. –disse de repente.

\- Ok. –respondeu um tanto quanto assustado.

\- Não fique assustado, não farei nada que não queira, só quero passear com você e além do mais esta na hora do almoço. –respondeu abraçando o pequeno em seu peito.

Spencer ficou vermelho, ele não tinha se dado conta de que já tinha passado tantas horas e era o horário de almoço, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que o tempo passou voando tanto assim de repente. Ele estava feliz quando Aaron se afastou para ligar para a babá do prédio dizendo que ele estava indo buscar Jack para irem almoçar, assim como ligou para Rossi dizendo que passaria aquele tempo com Spencer, ele queria um tempo para também se adaptar a eles.

\- Não tinha reparado que já tinha passado tanto tempo assim. –disse olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

\- Apenas relaxe, temos tempo para nos conhecer melhor. –respondeu dando um selinho nos lábios de Spencer.

Spencer sorriu, resolveu dar um beijo no outro. Aaron ficou surpreendido, Spencer tinha talento para beijar, sorrindo em meio ao beijo, afastou sorrindo, abraçou Spencer carinhoso, tinha se apaixonado completamente naquele momento, mas iria devagar entre eles, ele queria ter aqueles sentimentos por toda a eternidade e não queria perder por mero descuido. Spencer abraçou Aaron apertado quando o outro tinha lhe abraçado, tinha ficado comovido que Aaron tinha lhe ensinado um pouco sobre beijo, ele realmente nunca tinha beijado na vida.

\- Obrigado por ter paciência comigo. Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo. –disse no peito de Aaron.

\- Tudo o que quiser fazer comigo, eu consentirei. –respondeu beijando os cabelos rebeldes do outro.

Spencer riu baixinho, ele não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, afinal nunca esteve em uma relação amorosa ou qualquer outro tipo, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos e deixaria que Aaron lhe ensinasse, ele queria aprender aquelas facetas da vida. Aaron pegou o celular e a chave de cima da mesa e o casaco, lá fora a neve começava a cair. Passaram na sala de Spencer para que o outro pegasse o casaco e cachecol. No caminho Aaron voltou para sua sala ao perceber que tinha esquecido o casaco e cachecol do filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

\- Aaron está tendo um caso com Spencer? –perguntou Derek confuso ao ver que os dois tinham saído para almoçar.

\- Se estiver, não está em nossas mãos. Afinal ele é o chefe e foi o único que não menosprezou Spencer quando ele entrou no FBI. E eu também nunca fiz mal a ele, as vezes peço conselho a ele sobre algumas coisas. –respondeu Davi Rossi.

\- O que está me dizendo Davi? –perguntou Emily chocada, ela não tinha ideia de que seu marido tinha conversado com o novato.

\- Spencer é um homem inteligente e fala diversas línguas e me ensinou algumas coisas e me ajudou a definir os títulos de alguns dos meus livros. E bem eu gostei deles e olha no que deu, sou um homem famoso, e é claro que eu dou metade dos lucros para ele, não sou ganancioso. –respondeu sorrindo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-s-a-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer ficou feliz em conhecer o irmão de Aaron, ele tinha um restaurante bonito com salas privativas, ele nunca tinha estado em um assim antes. Sean Hotchner ficou feliz de conhecer um dos agentes de seu irmão, mas dada a forma como eles estavam sabia que era bem mais que uma relação de trabalho que ele tinha com o outro e não competia a ele menosprezar seu irmão daquele jeito, sabendo que Aaron tinha lhe ajudado um monte em sua vida. E ele jamais queria faltar com respeito a ele de novo.

Sean Hotchner desde que tinha saído da prisão por algo que não tinha cometido, procurou começar um restaurante, e logo ficou feliz de que seu irmão e antiga namorada dele lhe ajudaram a abrir aquele estabelecimento, desde então estava trabalhando ali, quase quatro anos. Trouxe o prato especial da casa para eles. Sean tinha visto como seu irmão estava feliz, assim como o pequeno Jack, o menino que não gostava que estranhos lhe pegassem no colo, agora estava amando ficar no colo de Spencer Reid.

Sean viu Aaron compartilhar um beijo com Spencer, ele nunca imaginou ver seu irmão tão fofo daquele jeito, ele merecia voltar a ser feliz afinal de contas. Ele odiou quando Haley pediu o divórcio porque já não queria que Aaron continuasse a trabalhar no FBI, ele sempre odiou aquela loira metida. Sean esperava que esse novo namorado de seu irmão fosse alguém que compreendesse o seu irmão acima de tudo e que ele era o homem da casa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Desde então meses tinha se passado Aaron e Spencer agora moravam juntos, passaram a dividir as despesas da casa. Jessica também se mudou com eles para cuidar de Jack sempre que Aaron e Spencer estavam fora para resolver os casos da agencia. Os dois tinham contraído matrimonio, afinal não queriam ficar longe um do outro e Spencer queria ficar o tempo todo perto de Aaron. Assim como terminou o curso de direito em poucos meses, era mais um título para si. Na nova casa deles um dos muitos quartos era uma biblioteca especial para Spencer e Aaron, eram ali que eles faziam relatórios quando tinham casos extremos.

Em uma noite em particular Spencer se encontrava sentado no chão do banheiro, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, ele só sabia que era muito pior, se sentia doente demais para se levantar, mas Aaron encontrou Spencer ali, ajudou o marido a se limpar.

\- O que aconteceu? –perguntou passando uma toalha úmida no rosto e pescoço de Spencer.

-Eu não sei, estou assustado Aaron. –respondeu estremecendo de medo.

\- Levarei você para o hospital, tudo bem? –perguntou ao perceber que Spencer se inclinava de novo no vaso sanitário.

Spencer só se limitou a assentir ele não sabia como responder aquilo sem fazer mais sujeira. Estava com muito medo de descobrir realmente o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele momento. Aaron deixou Spencer no banheiro enquanto ia avisar Jessica e Jack que estava levando Spencer para o hospital, assim como também avisar David naquele momento. Ninguém tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo com Spencer de verdade e Aaron esperava que não fosse nada grave, ele não queria voltar a ficar sozinho na vida.

Jessica ficou preocupada quando viu Aaron descendo as escadas com Spencer no colo, ela tinha medo de achar que o outro estava com alguma coisa séria, ela esperava sinceramente que seu ex-cunhado não ficasse sozinho não mais, ela sabia que Aaron tinha se apaixonado perdidamente por Spencer. Aaron deu um saco de vomito para Spencer caso não aguentasse até que chegasse no hospital.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer foi obrigado a fazer uma bateria de exames, mas Aaron não se deixou ser levado para longe de Spencer, ele queria estar lá em todos os momentos, ele não queria deixar Spencer sozinho. Quando foi a hora de fazer o ultrassom ele reconheceu o som que vinha do ventre de Spencer, ele ainda não conseguia entender como que aquilo aconteceu. Spencer estava confuso, ele não conhecia aquele som.

\- O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Spencer olhando o rosto apaixonado de Aaron.

\- Vocês vão ser pais. –respondeu o médico imprimindo os exames.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que um dia teria isso de novo. –disse Aaron olhando os olhos verdes de Spencer.

Spencer estremeceu, o olhar de Aaron foi tão apaixonado, ele sabia que os dois estariam felizes juntos, mesmo com um bebê a caminho para a vida deles, ele tinha certeza de que Jack iria ficar feliz em ter um irmão. Spencer sentiu Aaron limpar seu ventre com um papel que o médico tinha estendido.

\- Eu te amo muito Spence. –disse beijando o rosto do outro quando Spencer viu as imagens do ultrassom sendo entregue para ele.

\- Eu também, não quero perder você nunca. –respondeu abraçando o outro.

Aaron sorriu, ele estava muito feliz com aquilo, afinal sempre imaginou que só teriam Jack como filho, mas daquela vez ele queria ter todos os filhos que Spencer quisesse ter com ele, mas ele tinha certeza de que o outro ainda queria ter um pouco de tempo para si, ele não se importaria contando que ele possa ser feliz. Viu o médico anotando os remédios pré-natais que sua ex-esposa tomou um dia.

 **Nota:**

 **Mais um capítulo escrito... acredito que no próximo capitulo eu possa explicar porque disso de Spencer ficar gravido.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem e comentem..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro**

Aaron e Spencer saiu da sala do médico com os papeis de remédios, assim como um grande envelope de todos os exames feitos, sabendo que os médicos não guardavam aquilo. Spencer estava comovido ainda sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Jack estava em casa com Jessica, Aaron não queria que o menino ficasse preocupado com os dois também, mas ele sabia que seu filho já amava ainda mais Spencer. Davi Rossi estava no balcão tentando achar seu amigo, quando olhou para o lado viu Hotchner com Spencer. Davi estava preocupado com o outro.

Aaron simplesmente apontou para a rua, eles não tinham mais o que fazer no hospital, mas a cara de felicidade dele não foi apagada, assim como o rosto de Spencer, aquilo assustava Davi, ele não entendia o que os dois tinham descoberto. Assim que se viram perto de seus carros Aaron puxou Spencer para um beijo apaixonado, alucinante, ele estava mais do que feliz com aquilo que tinha descoberto com Spencer, ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar aquilo, mas estava completamente feliz.

\- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Davi irritado

\- Estamos felizes…

\- A questão é porque? –perguntou interrompendo.

\- Estou gravido! –resmungou Spencer.

Davi ficou chocado ele não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo, aquilo era completamente insano e loucura, para ele os dois ficaram loucos de vez. Aaron olhou bem para Davi Rossi, ele sabia que o amigo estava confuso com eles, mas ele não se importava, olhou Spencer nos olhos e se resolveu, ele precisava contar a novidade para todos, eles queriam que todos soubessem agora o que realmente estava acontecendo, o que aconteceu no passado de Spencer.

\- Venha para nossa casa, traga Emily para não termos que explicar de novo. –disse Aaron de repente.

\- Ok. –respondeu ainda descrente com o que quer que estava acontecendo de verdade naquele momento.

Aaron abraçou Spencer mais um pouco antes de entrarem no carro, ele estava completamente feliz, sua vida naquele momento estava melhorando ainda mais, aquilo era um milagre completamente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Logo a equipe de Aaron Hotchner estava em sua casa para uma notícia chocante e para mais um pouco da história de Spencer Reid. Derek Morgan trouxe seu namorado, um que ele queria fazer as apresentações ainda, ele tinha esperado por muito tempo para revelar, mas depois que Aaron e Spencer se casaram ele resolveu que queria sair do armário. Jessica também estava preocupada com o que estava acontecendo ela não sabia o que estava prestes a ouvir de Aaron. Jack preferiu ficar no colo de Spencer depois que eles voltaram do hospital, o menino em questão estava com medo, ele não queria perder Spencer assim de uma hora para outra.

Aaron estava sentado ao lado de Spencer, ele queria ficar perto do outro todo o tempo do mundo, ele estava feliz naquele momento, aquele era um momento muito especial para eles e ele não sabia como o restante da equipe tomaria aquela revelação. Spencer segurou uma das mãos de Aaron, ele estava um pouco nervoso com aquele momento.

\- Olha o que temos para revelar não é algo chocante, mas algo maravilhoso para nós dois, para minha família. –começou Hotchner olhando atento para todos de sua equipe.

\- Antes eu contei uma parte de minha vida. Uma parte de que eu nunca recebi amor de meus pais, hoje eu descobri porque isso aconteceu. –contou Spencer, deitando no ombro de Aaron, ele estava cansado e Jack estava deitado no peito dele quase caindo no sono.

\- O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Jessica sem entender nada.

Spencer olhou para Aaron antes de querer soltar a bomba sem ter proteção. Aaron só assentiu, ele não soltaria a mão de Spencer para nada no mundo.

\- A verdade que meus pais não me deram amor é pelo simples fato de que eu sou um portador da vida. –respondeu apressadamente.

O restante da equipe ficou chocados com a revelação, nenhum deles estava preparado para ouvir aquilo assim de repente. Jack que estava deitado no colo de Spencer se afastou um pouco, olhou seu pai e depois Spencer, por ter dois anos e meio, ele entendeu pouca coisa, mas pela felicidade de seus pais, o que quer que aquilo fosse era uma benção.

\- O que é isso? –perguntou o menino curioso.

\- Você vai ter um irmãozinho. –respondeu Aaron esfregando as costas de seu filho com carinho, ele sabia que Jack iria ficar feliz de ter alguém para brincar no futuro.

Jack sorriu feliz, ele sabia o que aquilo significava agora, beijou o rosto de Spencer com carinho, ele amava muito o homem. Spencer sorriu com o carinho de Jack, ele sabia que o pequeno estaria feliz em ter um irmãozinho.

\- Vocês não usam proteção? –perguntou Derek indignado.

\- Usamos, mas talvez tenha estourado, eu não sei, as vezes as coisas simplesmente acontecem. –respondeu Aaron beijando a têmpora de Spencer.

\- Então vocês estão felizes. –Emily afirmou o obvio.

Aaron só sorriu, não tinha o que responder. Jessica não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ela simplesmente não estava entendo nada, ela jamais pensou em conhecer um homem que pudesse engravidar em sua vida, aquilo era chocante. Ali vendo a felicidade dos dois homens, ela sabia que os dois queriam ter aquele filho juntos e que formaria uma pequena família com Jack, ela estava feliz de que Aaron Hotchner tinha finalmente felicidade depois de que Haley morreu.

Garcia que estava ali com seu marido ficou completamente chocada, ela sabia que não devia falar mal das pessoas por trás, agora estava ali se inteirando de que o novato da equipe estava tendo um filho com Hotchner, ela estava feliz, afinal Hotchner merecia ser feliz. Derek não pode fazer nada naquele momento, ele sabia que as proteções as vezes estouravam quando ainda estavam fazendo sexo, mas ele nunca imaginou que um dia pudesse ver Spencer Reid engravidando do tão sério Aaron Hotchner.

\- Gente, eu queria apresentar o meu namorado Kyle ele é médico. -disse Derek um tanto envergonhado, ele nunca tinha apresentado o homem para mais ninguém somente sua mãe e irmãs conhecia ele.

Os amigos se apresentaram para Kyle e tudo ficou bem. Spencer ficou o tempo todo deitado no peito de Aaron com Jack, ele se sentia cansado. Mas naquela noite era um momento de alegria, mas quando Jack realmente pegou no sono, todos os amigos resolveram se despedir e deixar que os novos pais pudessem dormir. Spencer ficou feliz de que tinha tomado soro para evitar ir ao banheiro naquela noite, mas ele ainda tinha certeza de que estaria indo na parte da manhã, ele simplesmente odiava enjoos matinais.

Aaron subiu com o filho no colo, ele queria que Spencer ficasse mais relaxado, ele não sabia como seria aquela gravidez e queria evitar que Spencer pegue demasiado peso. Spencer sorriu, ele sabia o que Aaron estava fazendo e não se importou, ele gostava dos mimos de seu marido e não queria perder por nada no mundo.

Assim que estava no quarto Spencer foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca novamente, ele odiava esses momentos. Aaron entrou logo em seguida, preocupado foi até o banheiro onde viu seu marido apenas escovando os dentes. Beijou o rosto dele com carinho e começou a trocar as roupas pelos pijamas. Spencer foi logo em seguida.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Na manhã seguinte Spencer pegou os exames que fez no dia anterior e soube que não tinha sonhado, ele estava feliz de que estava tendo um filho com Aaron. Com cuidado foi até a biblioteca da casa, na sua mesa particular abriu uma das gavetas ali dentro pegou um diário velho, ele não tinha certeza de quantos anos estava guardado em sua família, mas aquele era um que pertenceu a sua mãe. Nela estava escrito todos os tipos de exames que ele fez ao longo de sua vida, ali tinha uma marcada há muito tempo que ele era um homem muito fértil.

Aaron entrou na biblioteca depois que acordou ele estava pronto para terminar de escrever os relatórios, viu Spencer sentado na sua mesa particular, olhou para o outro sem entender.

\- Algo errado amor? –perguntou puxando sua cadeira para perto de Spencer.

\- Não nada errado, eu só queria saber porque minha mãe escreveu que eu sou um homem muito fértil. –respondeu estremecendo, ele ainda custava a crer naquelas coisas.

\- Vamos com calma está bem, eu nunca machucaria você com essas coisas. Então você está me dizendo que no passado você fez esses tipos de exames? –perguntou com cuidado para o marido.

\- Sim, mas minha mãe não explica aqui no diário dela. –respondeu.

\- Deixe-me ver. –disse beijando uma das mãos de Spencer.

Aaron pegou o diário para ler, encontrou uma passagem onde dizia.

 _Descobri que meu filho pode ser um homenzinho fértil, quero que meu filho seja um menino muito feliz, eu sei que o pai dele não dá amor ao seu próprio filho, mas o que eu poderia fazer quando não sei quando estou bem o suficiente para cuidar de meu próprio filho? Eu sei que Spencer é um garoto especial que precisa de muito amor na vida, eu só queria que meu filho fosse ser um menino muito inteligente para que ele possa ser proteger de pessoas más._

 _Eu tenho certeza de que meu filho vai me perdoar por isso, eu tenho certeza de que ele um dia irá encontrar uma pessoa carinhosa e que vai ser melhor que o pai dele em termos de amor. Eu só quero que meu filho seja um homem muito feliz no futuro. Uma mãe sempre sabe._

Aaron olhou Spencer, ele amava muito o jovem, ele jamais deixaria que o homem se machucasse por qualquer coisa no mundo. Spencer sorriu quando Aaron lhe pediu para acompanhar ele para se sentar no sofá da biblioteca.

\- Você é importante para mim, não importa como sua mãe descobriu isso. –disse beijando o pescoço de Spencer.

\- Obrigado. O que você acha que vai ser? –perguntou se afastando e expondo o pescoço para Aaron enquanto acariciava o ventre.

\- Não importa, quero seja saudável como você. –respondeu seguindo a mão de Spencer no ventre.

Era estranho para eles, mas Spencer estava gravido de três meses e estava muito feliz de poder ter um filho do homem que mais amava no mundo, ele não queria perder aquela criança. Ele não tinha se dado conta antes que estava ficando um tanto quanto gordo, achava que estava engordando depois que começou a namorar Hotchner, mas ele estava feliz de que não era o caso.

\- Vocês não vêm tomar café da manhã? –perguntou Jessica da porta, ela estava feliz de que os dois ainda eram carinhosos um com o outro.

\- Estaremos indo. –respondeu Spencer, ele sentia um pouco de fome.

Aaron sorriu, ele sabia que Spencer estaria com um pouco de fome, mas ainda tinha medo de comer demasiado. Beijou o pescoço exposto sorrindo, se ajoelhou ao lado de Spencer antes que ele levantasse do sofá, beijou o ventre com carinho. Ele estava pronto para começar de novo uma família, e não deixaria que ninguém machucasse os sentimentos de Spencer nesses momentos de gravidez.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Spencer passou seus dias de gravidez sempre atento a tudo o que ocorria e sempre anotava quando aparecia algo diferente do esperado. Aaron também fazia as mesmas coisas, ele se divertia ajudando Spencer a entender o que seu corpo queria naqueles momentos.

Então em poucos meses Spencer estava dormindo mais e mais, ele estava ficando muito mais cansado do que se poderia imaginar, mas seu marido estava lá sempre que via o jovem bocejando de sono. Ele só não imaginava que fosse ser assim tão de repente, mas ele entendia que seu filho estava crescendo em seu ventre conforme os dias passam.

Jack as vezes ajudava também, era sempre preocupado quando via seu padrasto fazer caretas, mas seu pai Aaron sempre dizia que Spencer estava bem e que estava experimentando as patadas de seu filho dentro da barriga. Ele tinha ouvido que ele tinha feito a mesma coisa em sua mãe quando estava feliz. Jack tinha ficado feliz em ouvir aquela história de sua vida, ele não se lembrava dela, e como poderia, ele nem tinha nascido naquele tempo, mas ele estava feliz de ouvir que sempre fazia sua mãe ficar preocupada com ele.

Aaron sempre ficava por perto de Spencer em momentos que eles estavam em missões para outros estados, eles eram sempre vistos juntos onde quer que fossem, eles não se escondiam em seu amor. Aaron mesmo fazia caras feias quando alguém olhava demais para seu marido. Ele sabia o quando Spencer odiava que as pessoas olhassem tanto para ele. Spencer nunca tinha sido feliz com esses olhares, mesmo agora que estava gravido ele odiava que as pessoas olhassem para ele como se fosse um bicho raro no mundo.

\- Não ligue para esses idiotas, você é especial. –disse Aaron acariciando o rosto

de Spencer em um desses momentos.

\- Podemos voltar para casa, acho que ele quer nascer. –disse apertando uma das mãos de Aaron.

 **Nota:**

 **E para o capítulo final sobre a gravidez de Spencer e o final feliz... espero que gostem!**

 **Até lá...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Aaron não se imaginava que seu filho quereria nascer ali onde não tinha nenhuma equipe medica especializada para atender Spencer. Atendeu o celular que tocava enquanto ajudava Spencer ir para fora daquele estabelecimento, percebeu que estava falando com o médico de Spencer, ouviu que ele estava na cidade, estava feliz de que o homem tinha resolvido acompanhar a gravidez de Spencer de perto, ele só não esperava que o outro fosse lhe encontrar fora de casa também, mas estava feliz de que poderia levar Spencer para o hospital mais próximo.

Spencer quando soube que o médico também estava na cidade, ficou aliviado e assustado ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha medo do que aconteceria naqueles momentos, ele esperava que aquele fosse o único filho que tivesse com Aaron, afinal não queria ficar assustado todas vezes que estivesse em trabalho de parto. Ele sabia que seu parto seria feito por cesariana, ele não se importava, contanto que seu filho nascesse feliz e saudável, mas ele estava assustado pelas coisas que estavam acontecendo naquele momento.

Davi tinha ficado no comando daquela vez, quando viu Hotchner saindo com Spencer para o hospital mais próximo, ele não se imaginava que o filho dos dois queria nascer logo no meio do caso, mas estava feliz que os dois estavam prontos para aquilo, o único problema era que nenhum deles trouxeram roupas para o bebê, pois nunca se imaginaram que o filho nasceria naquela cidade. Ele resolveu passar numa loja de roupas de bebês e comprar um pequeno presente de boas-vindas para o pequeno jovem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer se deitou na maca que foi instruído para ele assim que chegou na sala de parto com seu marido vestido totalmente de aventais médicos. Aaron não queria deixar Spencer em momento algum, ele sentia que de alguma forma alguma coisa poderia dar errado e ele não queria admitir aquilo de nenhum médico. Se sentou num banquinho ao lado de Spencer, tomou uma das mãos dele, queria dar uma força para o jovem que amava.

Então logo Spencer foi colocado em anestesia na região do abdômen. Aaron olhava tudo de perto, ele não queria deixar nada passar. Ele estava feliz de que seu marido estava lhe entregando o filho naquele momento, ele estava feliz, ele queria que o menino nascesse tranquilo e feliz e acima de tudo queria que fosse saudável.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A equipe resolveu continuar com o caso, eles não poderiam deixar que o assassino continuasse a destruir a vida das pessoas, só queriam poder visitar Spencer quando tudo aquilo acabasse, pois eles tinham certeza de que Spencer e Aaron voltaria para casa de carro, pois de avião acabaria prejudicando a pequena criança, mas eles sobretudo queriam que a família Hotchner-Reid pudesse conhecer seu filho em paz e longe de estresse daquele caso sombrio.

Derek ainda estava chocado que o marido de Hotchner tinha ficado gravido, ele ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar naquilo, mas ele queria conhecer a criança, ele tinha certeza de que o menino herdaria o jeito estranho de Aaron Hotchner, mas é claro não se importaria, contanto que o menino fosse feliz com seus pais.

JJ estava comovida assim que viu Spencer e Aaron saindo da sala de conferencias as presas para o hospital, ela queria com certeza de que os dois pudessem ser felizes sem preocupação alguma. Ela sabia que os dois estavam preparados para ter aquele menino o quanto antes, mas nascer assim de repente, ela sinceramente esperava que nascesse tranquilo. Ela também saiu rapidinho para uma parada numa loja, encontrou David Rossi ali, também comprando algumas lembrancinhas para o mais novo Hotchner.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Logo Spencer estava em um quarto particular descansando um pouco mais do parto doloroso, ele queria estar preparado para quando encontrasse o filho pela primeira vez, ele ainda nem sabia que sexo era, ele não queria saber não até quando ele estivesse bem. Aaron só sorriu e ficou bem feliz, ele sabia que Spencer ainda estava assustado com as coisas. Completamente sedado ele não tinha se dado conta de que tinha dado luz para gêmeos, um casal perfeito.

Aaron estava comovido de ser pai de dois filhos com Spencer, ele esperava que não fosse muito trabalhoso, afinal de contas eles também cuidavam de Jack e o menino estava louco para conhecer seus irmãos, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, ele esperava que o menino compreendesse que eles ainda eram jovens para sair brincando com ele no momento.

Spencer acordou naquele momento, ele ainda estava com uma cara de sono terrível, ele ainda não sabia como levar aquelas coisas. Aaron se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Spencer com cuidado, fazendo o outro acordar completamente.

\- Algo errado? –perguntou com curiosidade, ele queria saber se tinha dado tudo certo no parto.

\- Claro que sim e estou feliz. –respondeu apontando para dois bercinhos de vidro.

\- Gêmeos? –perguntou confuso.

\- Sim.

Aaron se afastou da cama, foi para perto do berço, pegou os dois com cuidado, ele queria que Spencer ainda ficasse deitado na cama e melhorasse, ele não queria que o jovem se machucasse, não naquele momento. Voltou para a cama com cuidado. Spencer pegou um dos filhos com cuidado dos braços de Aaron, ele ainda estava com medo daquilo que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu não tenho ninguém na minha família que teve gêmeos? E você? –perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Não, mas sua mãe disse em seu diário que você era extremamente fértil. –respondeu sorrindo.

\- Está tudo bem com isso? –perguntou, ele ainda achava estranho.

\- Sim, é com você Spencer, é claro que estaria tudo bem, só temos que nos preocupar no futuro, por causa da nossa donzela. –respondeu mostrando a menina em seu colo.

\- Temos um casal então? –perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim e estou feliz. Eu acho que ela ficaria bem de Diane Hotchner-Reid. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Spencer na cama para que ele pudesse ver a filha dele também.

\- E o menino? –perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Deixo para você. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Spencer.

\- Que tal Sean Aaron. –respondeu sorrindo.

\- Você pelo jeito gostou de conhecer meu irmão…

\- Na verdade esse era o nome do meu irmão mais velho que foi morto anos de eu nascer. Está escrito em outro diário de mamãe, ele também era como eu, mas papai não queria saber e cometeu um acidente com ele. –respondeu deitando no ombro de Aaron.

Aaron não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, aquilo era completamente insano, ele estava feliz de que Spencer estava ali com ele naquele momento, ele não saberia dizer se não tivesse conhecido Spencer em sua vida. Beijou o rosto do marido com carinho, ele jamais cometeria uma loucura se seu filho Sean herdasse os mesmos genes que Spencer.

\- Saiba que eu jamais vou cometer uma atrocidade dessas. Quero proteger os dois com minha vida. –disse Aaron se levantando da cama para colocar os gêmeos no berço, ele precisava abraçar Spencer.

Spencer entendeu a deixa de Aaron, ele estava assustado com as coisas que se inteirava naqueles momentos, ele claro nunca se imaginou ser pai de gêmeos com Aaron Hotchner. Aaron abraçou Spencer com cuidado sabendo que o jovem ainda poderia estar com dores abdominais e ele não queria machucar o jovem ainda.

\- Eu amo você Aaron, sempre tenho. –disse Spencer nos braços de Aaron.

Aaron sorriu, ele realmente amava muito o jovem marido, e ele jamais cometeria um crime com algum de seus filhos, eles eram família e estava feliz de que seu filho tinha recebido o nome de Sean Aaron, ele não se importava. Beijou os lábios de Spencer com carinho, se afastou um momento depois ao sentir Spencer lhe empurrar, sorriu ao ver o outro bocejando.

\- Durma um pouco, precisa descansar bastante para que possamos ir embora para casa de carro e são três dias de viagem. –disse beijando a testa de Spencer.

\- Ok. –respondeu se deitando na cama.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

A equipe tinha aparecido no hospital depois de ter prendido o serial killer louco. Eles estavam bem de verdade, Derek por enquanto ainda estava assustado com as coisas que descobria sobre o jovem doutor, ele jamais é claro pensou que o jovem pudesse realmente ter filhos no futuro. Derek assim que viu Aaron e Spencer no quarto particular viu os dois felizes. Spencer tinha passado o restante do dia descansando ele nunca pensou que a noite pudesse ser boa.

Davi disse que sua esposa fosse embora de avião com Derek e JJ enquanto ele ficaria ali, ele levaria os dois pais de volta para casa. Derek não reclamou, ele sabia que Aaron e Spencer não poderia viajar de avião ainda. JJ deixou o presente com Davi, sabendo que Spencer não acordaria de novo naquela noite, ela queria que o jovem descansasse bastante, afinal ele tinha dado luz para gêmeos.

Emily ficou emburrada, mas ela sabia que o marido queria proteger Spencer de todos, afinal ele era um homem totalmente diferente, um que tinha dado luz a duas crianças de Aaron Hotchner, ela claro nunca imaginou que um dia pudesse ver os gêmeos deitado no pequeno berço. Ela esperava que os dois pais ainda permanecessem juntos, os dois mereciam ter uma vida completamente feliz juntos.

Aaron realmente não queria deixar nada acontecer com seu marido, ele realmente sabia que Spencer não lhe deixaria por coisa boba. Ele realmente tinha se apaixonado para valer pelo jovem doutor, tinha estado feliz quando Spencer terminou os estudos e tinha aceitado trabalhar em tempo integral na equipe dele, mas agora com duas crianças recém-nascidos e Jack ele tinha certeza absoluta que queria ajudar Spencer a cuidar dos três por um momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A família Hotchner-Reid chegou em casa depois de três dias de viagem, Spencer estava super cansado dela, assim que chegou em casa resolveu tomar um banho relaxante para que pudesse dormir tranquilo aquela noite, ele sabia que Jessica e Aaron lhe ajudaria a cuidar dos gêmeos. Ele naquele momento só queria um pouco de descanso para que pudesse estar tranquilo em sua mente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Desde então a família Hotchner-Reid passou por uma mudança de rotina, mas logo se adaptaram e Spencer começou a ficar mais em casa quando estava cansado. Aaron sempre vinha para cuidar de seu marido quando não estava em algum caso fora do estado, ele amava Spencer demais para deixar que ele lide com os gêmeos sozinho. Diane e Sean Aaron foram duas crianças felizes, sempre querendo brincar com Jack em todos os momentos e claro que Jack ficou maravilhado em ter dois irmãos para brincar.

Spencer começou a exercer sua função de advogado depois que recebeu o diploma, para que ele pudesse ter um tempo com os filhos em todos os momentos livres, Aaron adorou aquilo. Ele estava feliz de que Spencer não estava bravo com ele quando disse que ia continuar como agente do FBI, então ele percebeu que Spencer não era Haley, Spencer entendia seu trabalho no FBI e as vezes dava conselhos ou pistas quando estava fora em casos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dois anos se passaram, Aaron estava feliz de que sua família estava sempre unida nos fins de semana em sua casa, sempre tendo um pequeno churrasco na varanda da nova casa deles. Jessica também morava com eles quando tinha sido abandonada pelo seu marido, tinha perdido totalmente a guarda de seus próprios filhos, mas ela não se importava cuidar dos filhos de Hotchner-Reid, ela amava eles como se realmente fossem sobrinhos dela.

Spencer deu mais um filho para Aaron, mas daquela vez foi uma única menina, uma menina que recebeu o nome de Haley, afinal Spencer tinha se inteirado totalmente da história da mulher de Aaron, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que um assassino louco teve a coragem de matar uma mulher que estava gravida de um segundo filho de Hotchner que nem mesmo o outro soube se não mais tarde quando fizeram a autopsia dela, Spencer tinha ficado comovido e decidiu que se um dia tivesse mais uma filha queria que o nome dela fosse Haley.

Haley Hotchner-Reid era uma recém-nascida muita amada, e daquela vez Aaron pediu uma licença para ficar ao lado do marido o tempo todo, ele queria conhecer melhor a sua pequena filha, ele amava a pequena menina que tinha puxado mais Spencer do que ele mesmo, só se notava a negritude de seu cabelo liso rebelde. Os gêmeos e Jack também ficaram fascinados com a irmã mais nova, Diane disse que ela iria ser sua amiguinha no futuro. Sean Aaron e Jack já eram inseparáveis por ser dois meninos.

E então a família foi feliz. Com quatro filhos e sendo agentes federais.

 _ **Fim**_

 **Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, espero que vocês gostem.** **  
** **Até breve**


End file.
